


Metaphor

by Mari



Series: Five!Verse [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For an alphabet meme, prompt of "M is for Metaphor."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> For an alphabet meme, prompt of "M is for Metaphor."

"What are you thinking about?" River said.

At least this time she'd waited until he was finished. There was nothing more off-putting than hearing them words when he was mid-thrust and panting for it.

Jayne shrugged, River's body adjusting against his as she flopped over his chest in that weird, boneless way she had, her hair falling in his face. "You know as much's I do."

"That's rude, though. I'm supposed to ask."

He shrugged again, shoved her hair aside. "Nothing. That it was good. I like when you're on top and I can look at you."

"Oh," she said.

Jayne wasn't no expert on women and relationships, but he was pretty sure that was a bad kind of "oh." Now what?

"What were you thinking about?" he asked after a moment, feeling pretty clever.

"Space," she murmured, the point of her chin resting against his sternum. "Outer and inner. How when we're together, you let River flow through your mind, and you hold River solid in your hands and you shape River liquid in your mouth, and all the difference is the same to you. Is me."

"Sounds like poetry or something," Jayne said.

River kissed his throat. "It is."


End file.
